drawerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Awesomesix/Epic Rap Battles of Heeeeee: Harpo vs Eileen
Did you know that over 50% of Wikia visitors are reading your content on mobile? Some custom templates may not properly show on mobile devices. To make sure everything looks great to all visitors, follow our best practices.Hi guys am back but you dont know :( i am forgoten so how are you/ like my battle on faceookb rate it pls:) i woud apriessheietiashit myself :::))))))))) 8 =D Its a happy alien just for you :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))' On the third epic rap battles of history Walter white dies THERE I SAID IT ARE YOU HAPPY ;( Use the contents to go straight :) to the battle oops did i maker a joke about gay peoepopeleoepeleleoephenellope cruise Contents http://drawer.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Awesomesix/Epic_Rap_Battles_of_History:_Spongebob_vs_Patrick# hide #Battle #Information on #Battle #= #= ##Spongebob #Ey yo, Zach, aw, y'all done fucked up now! ##All my tater fro long enough to jerk off, jerk off, Information on battle The battle features the first black person in an ERB against the first lesbian in the whitehouse. It was released on December 12, 2012 and has .12 views, all from soccer moms and Wonderpikachu12. Shout out to Wonder for suggesting to Nail :) Font Family The font family of a text is set with the font-family property. The font-family property should hold several font names as a "fallback" system. If the browser does not support the first font, it tries the next font. Start with the font you want, and end with a generic famiThe Troll of Nadroj is a breed of Troll. It is similar in appearance to a Mountain Troll, but it has huge, disproportionate hands. Troll. It is similar in appearance to a Mountain Troll, but it has huge, disproportionate hands.ly, to let the browser pick a similar font in the generic family, if no other fonts are available. Note: If the name of a font family is more than one word, it must be in quotation marks, like: "Times New Roman". More than one font family is specified in a comma-separated list: Example p { font-family: "Times New Roman", Times, serif; } Try it yourself » For more commonly used font combinations, look at our Web Safe Font Combinations. ---- Font Style The font-style property is mostly used to specify italic text. This property has three values: *normal - The text is shown normally *italic - The text is shown in italics *oblique - The text is "leaning" (oblique is very similar to italic, but less supported) Example Poll BATTLE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY VERSUS COme ON EILIEEEEN::::::: Hey, God. It's me, Freddy, my psyche BITE ME How do I tell my friend Bonnie he can’t rap huh'' '' I'll make her head spin! When it cmention Lesbisian! OWN! Spitting How you like me nwBowser?o Flames out kmy HEY GOD ITS ME ELLEN CAN I ASK YOU A QUEISTO You can tell Dr. Phil leave me alone Chopping Oprah pieces of a Hieeio Oprah Winfrey: I'm the Name's synonymous with power: spell it forwards or backwards! Let’s do it like we do on the power channel Vaccuum cleaner’s don’t react like that Walter Peck was right, that’s some shady slim shit! I came, I saw, I kciiekdeekd Licked your ass back grom the dead now come harder than rayWillaism ohn Willaism ohn Why didn;t that link work :( Ellen DeGeneres Edit Yes, you've got that power and yes you got that suit pants ''baby'' Check under youe seat, you shape shifting throen Yes igf ogot that spooky Slenderman And yes I can count to fice But you casn’t evn life so Hahaha I WON WHO NEXT YOUDEDIC Who should be promoted Who won? Oprah Ellen This poll was made today I don't know how to set them up :( Oprah Winfrey Edit Your Stedman Graham Cracker REddit You can't go back! :( ;( ABRAHAM LINCOLNl: I FOUR SCORED AND SIXTIED FIVE YEARS NOW I’M HERE WITH A BEARD I READ UP YOUR WIKIPEDIA AND I READ UP ON YOUR FACTS SO I'' CAME SO HARD I KICKED YOUR ASS Stay Putf PMArshasmLAOLLOW Man; aw that's not a page either :( 'YO RAISIISN SITI SSTAY BPUGY F 'PHILLIPENO BUTTER KARI SIDE UP (hayye) ' 'FLUFFER FLUFF NUTS IN COVERED BUTTER OKAY ' 'I MADE A BERET (Ole!) ' 'WHO CAN STOP THIS CONSTIPATED PLOT ' 'WITH THE GREEN ROCKS ' 'THIS LOOKS A LIKE JOVB FOR SUPERMAN: ' 'THE OG ' 'TELL SOUTH METROPOLIS EORAPRAH JUST GOT BLOWN! ' WHO WONW WHOW WNW WNWOIWWOWOW ^^^^^ Suggested by Gallery these people didnt have a title card in the video :(A '''slug is a gastropod similar to the snail, but without a shell. In 1992, Ron Weasley began vomiting slugs after his attempt to curse Draco Malfoy backfired due to his broken wand. Slugs were also found in theHogwarts Dungeons in a room named the Slug Pit.[1] AppearancesEdit *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' (PS1 version) *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notes and referencesEdit #↑ [http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Chamber_of_Secrets_(video_game) Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)] (PS1 version) Categories:*Creatures *Add category Read more * The Umgubular Slashkilter is a creature that Luna Lovegood believes exists. Without explaining... Umgubular Slashkilter * A flying pig is a magical breed of pig. As reported by the Daily Prophet in the summer of 1994... Flying pig Downloaddingistgv .jpg|seman Koolaide.jpg This is my first battle don't judge :( Category:Blog posts